clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Director Lenny
Director Lenny is a director at the Awesome Drama Theater. He also writes plays. He is married to Director Jenny and is the father of Director Chenny. His brother is Abel, his sister is Mabel XVIII, is aunt was Mabel XVII, his father is General Puff, and his cousin is Tars. He thinks that he is very good at making plays, and had a rather unappealing attitude before he met Jenny. Background Director Lenny was the youngest of three siblings. His other two siblings picked on him. Mabel, because she was an arrogant prick, and Abel because he it made him feel better to supress other people. Despite this, he was very good at preforming arts, and writing stories, and this made his parents proud of him. He went to acting school and became a stage director. However his attitude was very arrogant, and nobody wanted to hire him and he became broke. He got financial support from his wealthy older brother, Abel Later, he met a female talking puffle named Director Jenny on Club Penguin Island, Jenny was considered much more tolerable than Lenny and was successful. She decided to help Lenny become a successful director too. She decided to form a partnership with him, and she changed his manners enough to get him hired to direct plays. They also directed many plays together. They eventually fell in love and became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, his family wasn't very approving of this relationship since they were somewhat racist towards green puffles. Rather than say they were in love the family told themselves that he was only using Jenny to become more popular said that they were proud that he managed to manipulate someone into helping him rise higher. They went to Lenny and said that when he's as high as he can go, he should dump her. However, it was clear that he truly loved her, since he agreed to get married. As Lenny became famous, he kept telling himself that his family was right and that he was only using Jenny to become popular and had no true feelings. One day, he decided that he was popular enough not to need Jenny to help him in the directing business. Unfortunately the day that he dumped her and told her that he "pretended" to love her so she would help him rise up was the same day she told him she was pregnant. He told her that he didn't care which caused her to be extremely heartbroken. Lenny at first thought he did the right thing, and was congratulated by his other family members. However, he later felt awful about the way he treated Jenny. He tried to apologize, but she was too sad to accept it. A few months later, he wrote to her how truly sorry he was and wrote a play to show it. She saw that play and was very moved by it, and forgave him. They made up. However, tradegy struck and they were bankrupt. Jenny went to get some bread for the next play and was arrested. Lenny was notified and wrote a letter to the judge, who coincidentally had the same name as him. Judge Leonard shortened Jenny's sentance to one day, and decided to visit his relative. Lenny and Jenny had a second child, whom they named Kennith. Benjamin got along with Lenny and Kenny got along with Jenny. The kids went to film school and became directors as well. However, Benny didn't really like his other family members, and ran off to join the BoF. Kenny, being a copycat tag-along went with him, but was denied to become a Director. Lenny and Jenny don't see their children that often anymore. While at film school, Lenny and Jenny went to China, because Eborpas got a note saying that the Chinese Penguins in zoos wanted to see their plays. They went there, and Jenny met a young white puffle named Chen. Jenny wanted another child, and the two she had were far away, so Lenny agreed to adopt her. Chenny soon got a new friend named Director Zenny. However, Zenny was a red puffle, and Lenny grew up in an anti-red puffle family. Jenny knew this and told Zenny and Chenny to not reveal their friendship to Lenny, or else he would stop them from seeing each other. Zenny got an idea, and covered himself in blue paint whenever he was near Director Lenny. Lenny got suspicious of Zenny's paranoia, but Chenny confirmed that this was just a part of his personality. Involvement Like his wife, Lenny is still directing plays. He is the guardian of Chenny but doesn't exactally like Zenny much. He keeps in contact with his two boys, although not as much as Jenny. He is protective of his daughter and wants to make sure that she doesn't hang with the wrong people. Trivia *He is closer to Benny than Kenny and was saddened when Benny cut himself from the family, although they are still close. * Before he met Director Jenny, his life was known as the "crusty days". See also * Director Blenny * Director Jenny * Director Chenny * Director Zenny * Eborpas Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Theater Category:Former Villains